The Dinosaur Sea Serpent!
'"The Dinosaur Sea Serpent!" '''is the tenth episode of ''Awkward, Octopus. It uses clay characters, like in the previous episode The Cookie Ban!. Minor/recurring characters appearing *Prehistoric sea serpent *Fish Song *Scared of Serpent Summarized plot A sea serpent from prehistoric times is sent by Plankton and Karen to Bikini Bottom as a plan in order for Plankton to steal the secret formula without anybody knocking him back. The monster terrorizes the city, and all of the main characters try to defeat the serpent from taking over Bikini Bottom, but nothing seem to work it out! But, there is something different from what they are doing as said by Squidward, which may be a reaction. Full plot Plankton was tired of stealing the KK formula alone, so he and Karen use a new invention he has invented to summon a prehistoric sea serpent. When it comes, Plankton hypnotizes it to terrorize Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, when SpongeBob and Squidward are going to work, SpongeBob got Squidward's attention. It was a monster! The monster crushes buildings and roars loudly. All main characters and townsfolk sing Scared of Serpent. Squidward says that he must defeat the monster, but Sandy blocks him, and tries to fight the monster in a karate match, but it just makes the monster angrier. The monster chomps off Sandy's green karate gloves and roars. She screams and ran off to where SpongeBob was standing, and tells SpongeBob that he should defeat the monster. SpongeBob steps up to the monster and tells it that it is not nice to scare people, but it flings SpongeBob off. SpongeBob landed right near when Squidward and Sandy was. He tells Sandy that it wasn't working to it, and that he should've used Karate. He saw Patrick, and told him about what happened when they walked to work. But, Patrick was not worried, he was actually excited to see it as his friend, much to SpongeBob's annoyment. The other characters were trying to defeat the serpent. Mrs. Puff tries to teach it not to be wrong, but he throws her into the streets. Pearl tries to make it go into the Kelp Forest by telling it that there are really cute boys in the forestry. Pearl is thrown out of the ocean but then went back and landed in top of the KK. Meanwhile, Plankton can finally steal the secret formula since Mr. Krabs wasn't there. Back outside, Mr. Krabs saw that the actions they made was making the serpent even more furious! Squidward slaps his forehead, thinking that with all of the idiots in Bikini Bottom stepping up, the monster will never leave. The monster hears Squidward groaning and roars in his earholes. SpongeBob tells Squidward to scold him so that he won't come back. He came to the serpent and begins scolding it and nagging it. The serpent is scared of Squidward and stops terrorizing Bikini Bottom, much to everyone's delight. Plankton was trying to go back to the Chum Bucket with the formula, but the monster throws Plankton out back into the Chum Bucket forcefully, and Mr. Krabs got the formula back. When going back to work, SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs where is Patrick. The final scene shows Patrick, who hops on to the serpent's back and rides it off into the horizon telling SpongeBob he will be back. Images Mon3.JPG|The monster walking to Bikini Bottom Mon5.JPG|Plankton summoning the prehistoric sea serpent mon7.JPG|The sea serpent roaring Mon2.JPG|Sandy trying to fight the beast Mon4.JPG|SpongeBob and the monster mon6.JPG|Squidward and the serpent mon8.JPG|The monster about to throw Plankton Mon1.JPG|Patrick riding the monster Trivia *This is the second and final Awkward, Octopus episode to use clay characters. Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Awkward, Octopus episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011 Category:Not-Cartoon